You're no good for me, I'm no good for you
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: For the Down with Imy contest. I think that says it all...


Amy looked at the letter and smiled. Ian had asked her to meet him at their favorite cafe. It was ten years after the clue hunt and they had become friends over time. She was just waiting for him to ask her out, she was even thinking of asking him herself.

After a qick drive she walked in the door. She felt her smile waver as she looked to see he wasn't at their normal table. As she was siting down she saw a small box on the tabel.

_Amy, from Ian._ Was all the tag said.

She opend it to find a red ipod nano with only one song on it. She was happy he was being so romantic, not that she was suprised, Ian always did things over the top. She put the earbuds in as the song started.

**American Woman**

**Stay away from me  
**Her mom use to lisen this song.

**American Woman**

**Mama let me be**

It was not what she was expected at all.

**Don't come hanging around my door**

**I don't want to see your face no more**

She could feel tears start to form in her eyes.

**I got more important things to do **

**Than spend my time growin' old with you**

The message was loud and clear.

**Now woman, I said stay away**

But she didn't like it at all.

**American woman, listen what I say**

_But I don't want to Ian!_ She thought

**American Women**

**Get away from me**

_This has to be a joke!_

**American Woman**

**mama let me be**

_After all we've been through? The hunt? The Vespers?_

**Don't come knocking around my door**

_I defenitly don't want to come anywhere near you!_

**I don't want to see your shadow now more**

_I don't want to see yours ether!_

**Colored lights can hypnotize**

**Sparkle someone else's eyes**

_You said you liked how my eyes sparkled. I sure liked how yours did._

**Now woman, I said get away**

**American Woman, listen what I say**

_It's not you saying it...it's the song..._

**American Woman, I said get away**

**American Woman, listen what I say**

**Don't come hanging around my door**

**Don't want to see your face no more**

_Don't want to see yours ether!_

**I don't need your war machines**

**I don't need your ghetto scenes**

**Colored lights can hypnotize **

_Sometimes I felt in a trance around you._

**Sparkle someone else's eyes**

_Beautiful, ameber eyes._

**Now woman, get away from me**

**American Woman**

**Mama let me be**

Then a thought popped into her head, _This song isn't only about him wanting her to get away, it's about how he doesn't._

**Go, gotta get away, gotta get away**

_How he's got to get away from her._

**Now go go go**

**I'm gonna leave you woman**

**I'm gonna leave you woman**

_Don't leave! Oh Ian what are you saying?_

**Bye-bye**

**Bye-bye**

**Bye-bye**

**Bye-bye**

**You're no good for me**

_That is so not true, you're much nicer around me! Well, at least a little bit._

**I'm not good for you**

_So? I don't care!_

**Gonna look you right in the eye.**

_If you do hopefuly you'll see how insane this is!_

**Tell you what I'm gonna do**

**You know I'm gonna go**

**You know I'm gonna go**

_Well fine! Just leave!_

**You know I'm gonna go**

**Woman**

**I'm gonna leave, woman**

**Goodbye American Woman**

_Goodbye to you too! Jerk!_ Amy thought as she stormed out of the cafe. Anger and sadness makeing a toxic blend inside her.

Ian watched as Amy played the song through a hidden camera. First she looked sad, then angry, then just confused, finally setteling on all three. He hoped she would stay mad, it would be easyer for her to get over him that way.

He hated that he had to do this. Hated that he had to hurt her. Hated that they never even got to date. But only if she knew the real reason he was doing this...

**A/N: Hey! That sucked! I know! But I just thought I'd enter. I know I'm not good at writing fics where Ian and Amy don't end up together because they are one of my fave. couples...I wonder if I'll get points taken away for saying that...**

**Well thanks for reading anyway! And since I was pretty tired when I wrote this, and in the middle I got really mad because of...reasons I'll probably rewrite it. Or probably not. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WONDER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**8-)**


End file.
